All I Wanted Songfic
by DarkFairyTale
Summary: Un songfic de Paramore ubicado justo cuando Mello se va del Wammy's :D Disfruten! T por un poquitín depresivo


_Notaas: Wiiii...!__ Hola de nuevo a toodos, aunque no se si alguien haya leido lo último que publiqué (y lo primero también) pero bueno, si alguien lo esta leyendo espero que le lleguen mis besos y abrazos -MUACK!- Enserio que, les doy las gracias a quienes han leido lo que publiqué, aunque no sé si lo leyeron porque no me han dejado sus reviews, y pues no sé si realmente les gusto o qué (?). Como sea, aquí estoy otra vez (¬¬) dejandoles algo que comenzé a escribir anoche y apenas acabé :'D Bueno, esto lo quiero dedicar a MxM's Holic porque ella es algo así como mi idola *-* Realmente adoro como escribe, osea, si no has checado su profile HAZLO! ES GRATIS, Y ELLA ES UNA GRANDIOSA ESCRITORA, aunque creo que no sabes de mi existencia u_u pero bueno, aun así Holic: Sí lees esto, pues, no pienses que soy una maniático obsesinada contigo, pero enserio que leí tus fics y me decidí a hacer una cuenta, aunque definitivamente no soy ni la mitad de maravillosa que tu *w*._

_Este es un songfic de una cancion de **Paramore **que se llama** All I Wanted, **así que espero que la escuchen, porque es una canción realmente linda *=* (al menos eso desde mi punto de vista :D)_

_Una aclaración para que puedan leer sin problemas, lo que está escrito entre comillas y negritas son partes de la carta que Mello le escribe a Matt, lo de letras normales son lo que siente Matt y todo eso (e.e), lo que esta centrado y en cursivas son estrofas de la canción, lo que está entre comillas y cursivas son los pensamientos de Matt y lo del parrafo de al último es un pensamiento de Matt :D _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes, la canción y todo eso no me pertenece desafortunadamente; si asi fuese Matt y Mello estarían vivos y serían los protagonistas de una serie cursi *=*_

Así que...en sus marcas, listos...LEAN!

"**Matt, sabes que no quiero irme; sabes muy bien que eres mi todo y que nunca voy a dejarte sólo. Pero, yo tengo que irme, tengo que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Ahora que L ha muerto, quieren que trabaje con el estúpido de Near y yo simplemente no puedo renunciar a mi orgullo. Tú eres el único que me ha visto desprotegido y le agradezco al Cielo que hayas sido tú...**

Y Matt, sentía como que iba a morir, como que de un momento a otro su corazón se detendría de lo rápido que se encontraba latiendo. Tenía una mezcla de emociones, una como ninguna otra, era aún más fuerte que los besos de Mello justo después de sus peleas.

Y el sobre en sus manos temblada suavemente. Lo había encontrado ahí al regresar de la oficina de Roger…le habían dicho que Mello se había ido, y que querían que les dijera dónde estaba. Pero él no sabía nada, no sabía nada y eso lo tenía devastado.

Pero, ante esas palabras comunicadas por una carta, él se sentía bien…porque había ayudado a Mello en todo lo que había podido…a él no le había importado meterse en problemas por el rubio…porque ellos eran los mejores amigos. Sólo quería que el chico de ojos azules se encontrara bien…él no podía pedir nada más.

_Think of me when you're out_

_When you're out there._

_I'll beg you nice from my knees._

…**Matt, debo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, debo agradecerte todas las hermosas sonrisas que a lo largo de estos años me has dedicado. Gracias. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo y la mejor compañía para mí. **

**Matt, sabes que tú eres el único y quién siempre va a ocupar mi corazón…**

Y Matt lo sabía muy bien, sabía que Mello no regresaría así como así, sabía muy bien que el rubio no se rendiría tan fácilmente y que haría de todo por conseguir lo que deseaba. Y así lo amaba…así lo amaría toda la eternidad.

Y sí, Matt sabía que Mello a veces podía ser un poco - muy – orgulloso y también que podía ser violento y temperamental…_"Los polos opuestos se atraen"…_y el pelirrojo apoyaba completamente esta teoría…por Mello, porque ellos podían ser bastante diferentes; pero eran tan similares en tantos sentidos.

Sólo en sueños…sólo en sueños encontrarían un mundo perfecto…uno perfecto para ambos pero, estando juntos el mundo YA era bastante bueno.

_When the world treats you _

_Way too fairly…_

_It's a shame I'm a dream._

…**¿Sabes algo, Matt? No quiero arriesgarte, y tampoco no quiero herirte y es esa la razón por la cual escribo esto. Porque no podía decirte que me iría, porque estoy seguro que hubieses querido venir conmigo…no puedo permitirme que te pase algo. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Y tampoco podía simplemente largarme y ni siquiera decir adiós. Por eso, decidí expresar todo lo que pienso y siento (por ti) a través de esta carta…la verdad, tampoco tenía el suficiente valor para decir 'adiós'…**

Al demonio el autocontrol, al demonio eso de contener las lágrimas mordiéndose los labios…Estaba llorando, y no le importaba porque se encontraba sólo, porque él sólo lloraba por y para Mello.

Es que Matt siempre había sido muy débil, por eso no hablaba y se alejaba de los demás…de todos excepto de Mello, porque aunque éste no fuese exactamente la persona más comprensiva ó fuera alguien pasivo, él había encontrado tanta admiración en ese chico de ojos azules y cabello dorado.

Matt, lo admiraba, y por eso lo seguía, por eso lo buscaba tanto y por eso no lo importaban los golpes, o los insultos. Eso no le importa, porque toda la felicidad que Mello le daba no se comparaba con nada.

Matt sólo le necesitaba a él, sólo a él.

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you._

…**nunca voy a poder decirte adiós. Porque tú eres la persona, la única en realidad, que ha entendido como comprenderme, y como tratarme…muy en el fondo yo mismo me considero una buena persona. Pero, no es tan fácil, no es nada fácil. **

**Y de pronto, tú apareciste en mi camino; tú eres el único que se ha quedado conmigo. Todo el mundo siempre huye. **

Sí, él nunca se iría…nunca abandonaría a su amigo. Porque sabía que él había sufrido tanto, ambos lo habían hecho; no querían lastimarse…"_Trata a los demás como quieras ser tratado"…_y la frase retumbó en su cabeza. Por eso le daba todo su ser a Mihael, por eso…y porque simplemente le llenaba sentirse así, porque era divertido, porque le gustaba, porque era doloroso…pero era lo mejor que había sentido.

Como cada noche de insomnio, como cada noche…seguiría yendo a su habitación. Como cuando no podía dormir e iba ahí. Sólo para quedarse en silencio…ese adorable silencio.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_

_And fall asleep on the couch._

**Matt, se que hemos pasado por malos momentos, pero también por muchos que simplemente fueron geniales. Sólo espero que los guardes en tu memoria, por siempre…y que nunca los olvides. Que veas esas fotografías mentales cuando más débil te sientas, cuando más deprimido estés y cuando más me extrañes. Sólo para que sepas que yo siempre estaré contigo, a tu lado y acompañándote…Matt. Sólo no lo olvides.**

Matt, podía ser despistado e incluso irresponsable; pero nunca olvidaría cosas tan hermosas. Nunca olvidaría su voz, sus manos, no, él no olvidaría SU vida. Mello era su vida.

Sí, el pelirrojo viviría de fotografías mentales y alguna que otra impresa…pero los mejores momentos no siempre pueden ser captados…eso él ya lo sabía y se había encargado de guardar los buenos momentos en lo más profundo de su alma…_"Recordar es volver a vivir" _Y Matt, estaba completamente seguro que eso era completamente cierto.

_And wake up early to black and white re-runs…_

_That escaped from my mouth._

**Sólo tú eres el único que puede verme así de roto, así de triste…eres el único que me hace sentir amor, eres el único que me hace feliz. Te quiero tanto Matt, y espero que me esperes…sólo espero que te quedes conmigo, que me dejes llevarte a un mundo donde ambos podamos estar bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma y con todas mis fuerzas. Matt sólo te pido tiempo para que ambos podamos estar bien. Quiero que sepas que no voy a dejarte sólo…y que en definitiva voy a regresar por ti…para poder vivir, eso es lo único que quería que supieras. Gracias Matt, Te amo… **

** Mello**

Y las lagrimas brotaron profusamente de sus verdes cristales…brotaron de felicidad, de tristeza y de miles de emociones…"_Te amo"_ eso fue lo que en su cerebro se repetía como eco. Y con ese sobre entre las manos se dejo caer al suelo…venciéndose por el temblor en sus piernas…por esas sensaciones tan intensas que acababa de sentir…por esas hermosa palabras que acababa de leer. Por Mello, por L, por él, por Mello, por los ojos de Mello, por la ida de Mello, y por Mello una vez más.

_All I wanted was you__All I wanted was you._

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you…_

Mello le hacía tan feliz y él le amaba, lo quería con ese niño el cual vivía en su interior, lo quería como ninguna otra persona pudiese hacerlo. Lo amaba tanto, Matt sólo sabía que Mello era su vida, su hogar, su todo, y le pertenecía con locura. Él era de Mello, así nada más.

Su cabeza sólo daba vueltas mientras sus mejillas se encharcaban en lágrimas. Mello regresaría por él ¿Verdad? Pero, ¿Cuándo? No lo sabía, pero lo esperaría toda la vida, y las siguientes también. Lo esperaría por siempre. Lo seguiría hasta el lugar más remoto de las Tierra, no le importaría…lo haría con muchísimo gusto.

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_And relive the start._

_And maybe then we'll remember to slow down_

_To all our favorite parts._

Lo esperaría, no hacía falta mencionarlo porque estaba seguro que de miles de formas Mello lo sabía de sobra.

Y lo extrañaría, lo extrañaría tanto; pero tenía que ser fuerte por ambos. "_Al mal paso, darle prisa"_ Vaya que era cierto; si era fuerte, el tiempo pasaría más rápido. Si era fuerte ante la vida, esta en algún momento lo premiaría.

Y Matt, se quedo en el suelo de esa fría habitación; sonriendo tristemente, pero dándose la fuerza que necesitaba. Sólo eso necesitaba, pero, sería difícil conseguirla con su verdadera fuerza así de lejos.

"…_**Mello, yo voy a esperarte, voy a esperarte. Voy a detener el tiempo a mi alrededor para que todo siga igual, para que nada cambie. Voy a mantenerme cobijado en tu recuerdo, voy a mantenerme cerca de ti a cada instante…Mello sabes muy bien que te amo, con cada fracción de mi alma rota, con cada lágrima y con cada sonrisa. Que no importa la distancia, y tampoco importa si algún día llegamos a morir, que no importa el frío o el inmenso ardor en nuestras mentes; que no importa nada sí pensamos en cada momento hermoso que hemos vivido juntos, en cada palabra y en cada risa que hemos sentido. No, no importa sí tengo tantos de tus recuerdos. Mello, voy a amarte por siempre, para siempre y durante toda la eternidad…"**_


End file.
